Anexo:Discografía de Ringo Starr
La siguiente lista detalla la discografía de Ringo Starr. Álbumes La nomenclatura utilizada para la posición de los álbumes y singles en las listas británicas y estadounidenses responde al código ISO 3166-1 Álbumes de estudio *''Sentimental Journey'' (27 de marzo de 1970) GB #7, US #22 *''Beaucoups of Blues'' (25 de septiembre de 1970) US #65 *''"Ringo"'' (9 de noviembre de 1973) GB #7, US #2 RIAA: disco de platino *''Goodnight Vienna'' (15 de noviembre de 1974) GB #30, US #8 RIAA: disco de oro *''Ringo's Rotogravure'' (17 de septiembre de 1976) US #28 *''Ringo the 4th'' (30 de septiembre de 1977) US #162 *''Bad Boy'' (16 de junio de 1978) US #129 *''Stop and Smell the Roses'' (20 de noviembre de 1981)' US #98' *''Old Wave'' (16 de junio de 1983) *''Time Takes Time'' (22 de mayo de 1992) *''Vertical Man'' (15 de junio de 1998) GB #85, US #61 *''Ringo Rama'' (24 de marzo de 2003) US #113 *''Choose Love'' (7 de junio de 2005) *''Liverpool 8'' (14 de Enero de 2008) GB#91, US#94 Álbumes recopilatorios *''Blast From Your Past'' (12 de diciembre de 1975) US #30 *''Starr Struck: Best of Ringo Starr, Vol. 2'' (24 de febrero de 1989) *''The Anthology... So Far'' (19 de enero de 2001) *''Photograph: The Very Best of Ringo'' (28 de agosto de 2007) GB #26 US#130 *''Ringo 5.1: The Surround Sound Collection'' (4 de marzo de 2008) Álbumes en directo *''Ringo Starr and His All-Starr Band'' (8 de octubre de 1990) *''Ringo Starr and His All Starr Band Volume 2: Live from Montreux'' (13 de septiembre de 1993) *''Ringo Starr and His third All-Starr Band: Volume 1'' (12 de agosto de 1997) *''VH1 Storytellers'' (19 de octubre de 1998) *''King Biscuit Flower Hour Presents Ringo & His New All-Starr Band'' (6 de agosto de 2002) *''Extended Versions'' (1 de junio de 2003) *''Tour 2003'' (23 de marzo de 2004) *''Ringo Starr: Live at Soundstage'' (23 de octubre de 2007) *''Ringo Starr & His All Starr Band Live 2006'' (7 de julio de 2008) Álbumes navideños *''I Wanna Be Santa Claus'' (24 de octubre de 1999) Álbumes infantiles *''Scouse the Mouse'' (9 de diciembre de 1977, sólo en el Reino Unido) Singles * 1970 "Beaucoups of Blues"' #69 US', Apple 2969(Edición estadounidense: 01/10/70) * 1971 "It Don't Come Easy" #4 GB, #4 US, Apple 1831 (Edición estadounidense: 16/04/71) RIAA: disco de oro * 1972 "Back Off Boogaloo" #2 GB, #9 US, Apple 1849 (Edición estadounidense: 20/03/72) * 1973 "Photograph" #8 GB, #1 US, Apple 1865 (Edición estadounidense: 24/09/73) RIAA: disco de oro * 1974 "You're Sixteen" #4 GB, #1 US, Apple 1870 (Edición estadounidense: 03/12/73) RIAA: disco de oro * 1974 "Oh My My" #5 US, Apple 1872 (Edición estadounidense: 18/028/74) * 1974 "Only You (And You Alone)" #28 GB, #6 US, Apple 1876 (Edición estadounidense: 11/11/74) * 1975 "No No Song" #3 US, Apple 1880 (Edición estadounidense: 27/01/75) * 1975 "It's All Down To Goodnight Vienna" #31 US, Apple 1862 (Edición estadounidense: 02/06/75) * 1976 "A Dose of Rock 'n' Roll" #26 US, Atlantic 3361 (Edición estadounidense: 20/09/76) * 1976 "Hey Baby" #62 US Atlantic 3371 (Edición estadounidense: 22/11/76) * 1977 "Wings" Atlantic 3429 (Edición estadounidense: 25/08/77) * 1977 "Drowning In The Sea Of Love" Atlantic 3412 (Edición estadounidense: 18/10/77) * 1978 "Lipstick Traces (On A Cigarette)" Portrait 6-70015 (Edición estadounidense: 18/048/78) * 1978 "Heart On My Sleeve" Portrait 6-70018 (Edición estadounidense: 06/07/78) * 1981 "Wrack My Brain" #38 US, Boardwalk 130 (Edición estadounidense: 27/10/81) * 1982 "Private Property" Boardwalk 134 (Edición estadounidense: 18/01/82) * 1983 "In my car" Bellaphon/Boardwalk/RCA 100.16.012(Single publicado en Alemania 16/06/1983) * 1989 "Act naturally"with Buck Owens Capitol B-44409(Edición estadounidenese:26/07/1989) * 1992 "Weight of the World" #72 UK, Private Music 81003-4 (Edición estadounidense: 30/04/92) * 1992 "Don't Go Where The Road Don't Go" (Alemania) * 1998 "La De Da'"#63 GB', Mercury MELP 195 (45) o MECP 419 (CD) (Edición estadounidense: 1/07/1998) * 2003 "Never Without You" * 2008 "Liverpool 8" #98 GB Capitol Apariciones como invitado * Jackie Lomax, Is this what you want (1969) con George Harrison, Paul McCartney y Eric Clapton * George Harrison, Wonderwall Music (1968) * Howlin' Wolf, The London Howlin' Wolf Sessions (1970) * Leon Russell, Leon Russell (1970) * Doris Troy, Doris Troy (1970) * John Lennon, John Lennon/Plastic Ono Band (1970) * Yoko Ono,Yoko Ono/Plastic Ono Band (1970) * George Harrison, All Things Must Pass (1970) * Stephen Stills, Stephen Stills (1970) * The Concert for Bangla Desh (1971) * BB King, BB King In London (1971) * Peter Frampton, Wind of Change (1972) * Harry Nilsson,Son of Schmilsson (1972) * George Harrison, Living In The Material World (1973) * Jimmy Webb, Land's End (1974) * Harry Nilsson, Pussy Cats (1974) * George Harrison, Dark Horse (1974) * Platinum Weird, Make Believe (1974) * Carly Simon, Playing Possum, (1975) * Stephen Stills, Stills, (1975) * Keith Moon, Two Sides of the Moon (1975) * Harry Nilsson, Duit on Mon Dei (1975) * Guthrie Thomas, Lies and alibis (1976) * Manhattan Transfer, Coming out (1976) * Kinky Friedman, Lasso from El Paso, (1976) * Attitudes, Good News, (1977) * The Alpha Band, Spark in the dark (1977) * Lonnie Donegan, Puttin´on the style (1978) * The Band,The Last Waltz (1978) * Ian McLagan, Troublemaker (1979) * Harry Nilsson, Flash Harry (1980) * Bob Dylan, Shot of Love (1981) * George Harrison, Somewhere in England (1981) * Paul McCartney, Tug of War (1982) * Paul McCartney, Pipes of Peace (1983) * Paul McCartney, ''Give My Regards to Broad Street (1984) * The Beach Boys, ''THE BEACH BOYS (1985) * George Harrison, Cloud Nine (1987) * Stay Awake: Various Interpretations of Music from Vintage Disney Films (1988) * Nils Lofgren, Silver Lining (1991) * Tom Petty, Wildflowers (1994) * Tom Petty, She´s the one (1996) * Paul McCartney, Flaming Pie (1997) * Electric Light Orchestra, [[Zoom (álbum)|''Zoom]]'' (2001) * Liam Lynch, Fake Songs (2002) * George Harrison'' 'Concert For George' (2002) * Jools Holland, ''Small world,Big Band Friends (2003) * Jerry Lee Lewis, Last Man Standing (2006) * Carl Perkins, Carl perkins and friends:A Rockabilly Session October 1985 (2006) Enlaces externos *RingoStarr.com Sección de la página oficial de Ringo Starr con detalles de su discografía Categoría:Ringo Starr